Truth or Dare
by salavibes
Summary: Libby's point of view on her best friend Cindy and Cindy's obvious crush on Jimmy Neutron. One shot!


Cindy Vortex. Where do I begin? She and I go way back to like the kindergarten days. I remember doing a coloring sheet when I noticed a little blonde girl sitting there beside me doing the same thing. Her sheet looked great though. All the shapes were colored in perfectly and not a single mark strayed outside of the lines. She must've caught me staring at her paper because she then took a crayon and started shading in one of my unfinished shapes. "See? there. I colored in the lines. Now you try." She placed a purple crayon in my hand. I looked at her curiously and then looked back at my paper. "Come on. It's easy, you can do it." she smiled. I was soon thrilled when I was able to mimic exactly what I was just shown. She looked at me once more grinning "Told ya it was easy"

Since then we've been inseparable but if there's one thing I've learned about her from our many years of friendship, it's this. She's always done things almost perfectly. That girl always has to be the best at everything. I know it's due to her competitive nature but I also think it's because her mom constantly pushes her to go above and beyond. I mean Cind's mom is cool and all but the expectations she puts on her daughter can be pretty ridiculous. She expects the girl to do great in her karate and piano lessons, excel in academics, compete in awards shows, and all while maintaining a decent social life. Puh-leaseee, She's only eleven. Her mom has been harder on her though ever since the fourth grade. That's when things changed. For the first time since I'd met her she wasn't the top student of our class any more. No, she actually came in second, all thanks to a boy named Jimmy Neutron.

When Jimmy came on the scene his grades were always slightly better and he beat her in some of her best subjects. He got the attention of everyone with that big brain of his and those crazy inventions. Which, well.. upset Cindy. I remember how she would lash out at him because of this and do whatever she could do to be better than him. I thought she honestly hated his guts for awhile there, but I noticed something later on. For a girl who claims she can't stand a certain someone she sure did spend a lot of time around him. She would join him and his friends when he went on those wild adventures and of course she'd drag me with her. I didn't mind so much though because I got to hang out with Sheen. Even though he's weird and totally obsessed over some purple doll, I actually think he's pretty cute and he's sweet when he wants to be. But back to my point.. what was that again? Oh yeah Cindy's whole "hate" thing with Jimmy. She said she went on those adventures to prove him wrong about his theories or whatever but I know better. She likes him, I know she does. I see the way she looks at him sometimes. She doesn't think I catch on but I do. I remember one time at this wedding we went to she saw Jimmy in a tux and that girl went all googly eyed and was drooling. She also talks about him non-stop, even though she covers it up with insults, I can see right through it. She's sooo stubborn though. I've tried to call her out on it many times but she just gets all weird and avoids it.

Not today though. We're currently having a sleepover and we just started a game of truth or dare and guess who just chose truth. Oh this is gonna be good.

"So is it true that you like Jimmy?"

Her eyes grew wide "Wait? what? Who said I like Jimmy?!"

Ugh this girl I swear.. "Nobody, Just answer the question"

She took her eyes off of me and looked down at her feet. I know she's embarrassed. The only reason she does that is so you can't tell. But I can already see her cheeks turning red so it's pretty obvious

"Pfft.. he's uh.. uh Nerdtron! super lame and such a-a-an over inflated big brain"

"Come on you can tell me, I'm your best friend" even though I already know the answer anyways.. I just want her to finally admit it.

She let out a sigh before facing me once again "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah girl! you know I've got your back"

"Well.. maybe, uh.. I sorta kinda do like him.. a little" she whispered

"Girl I knew it! I sooo knew it!" I squealed

Her face was now fully red as she rubbed her arm up and down nervously

"Well don't go blabbin anything to Neutron, he doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way"

I was seriously excited for my bestfriend, she finalllyyyyy admitted to liking this guy which was an accomplishment in itself. My mind suddenly started drifting to how they'd be like as boyfriend and girlfriend, I admit it be pretty weird but I know she'd be happy. Cindy needed happiness in the middle of her chaotic life, and if Jimmy makes her happy then I want that for her.

"But Cind, what if he likes you back?"

Her green eyes grew sullen and she turned away from me

So I'm like confused now, maybe she just didn't hear me or somethin

I tapped on her shoulder "Hey, didn't you hear me? I said what if he likes you too?"

Her back was still turned against me as she muttered

"He doesn't, because I'm no Quinlan"


End file.
